fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Kart: Worldwide Circuit
||border = green}} |developer = |publisher = |platforms = Wii U |genre = Racing |released = TBA |modes = Single Mode Multiplayer Mode Online Mode |ratings = TBA |media = Wii U Disk |series = Mario Kart Series}} Mario Kart: Worldwide Circuit ''(Japan: マリオカート：世界サーキット) is an upcomming racing game for the Wii U. Unlikely to this game, there are courses around the world such as in Europe, America, Africa, Asia and Oceania. New items and characters were included, as well as an increased number of players for the races. Likely from the Mario Kart Series, the glider and underwater courses are back. Also the bikes are avaiable for 100cc. Game modes are also present such as the Grand Prix, Versus, Battle, and Time Trial, many of them making use of the Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection for worldwide online play. The Wii Wheel for the Wii U is also inclued for this game. Like ''Mario Kart Wii, ''they are max. twelve players. All twelve racers head to the finish in a multi-lap race around a given circuit. Along the way, players may employ items, utilize techniques, and take shortcuts to earn first place. Gameplay TBA Controls Basic Controls *'Accelerate:' When drivers hold down the corresponding button, the vehicle goes forward. *'Steer:' Steering lets drivers move around corners. *'Brake:' Braking slows the vehicle to an abrupt stop. *'Reverse:' The driver's kart goes backwards if the driver holds the brake button. If a vehicle reaches maximum top speed, the vehicle will drift instead. *'Look Behind:' Drivers can look behind their vehicle. In this way, drivers can be alert from other drivers incoming to steal their place. Drivers can also use this feature to see where they are going while backing up, or to aim a weapon at an opponent following up. This feature once appeared in ''Super Mario Kart. *'Drift:' Drivers drift to keep the vehicle's speed and take corners much easily, with the benefit of getting mini-turbos. The feature can be set to happen automatically or when a button is held. Modes *'Single Player: '''Plays with 1 player. **'Grand Prix: Race to 1st to have the golden cups. ***'50cc: '''Slow karts but easy. No bikes. Already unlocked. ***'100cc: 'More faster then 50cc with a normal difficulty. Only bikes. Already unlocked. Karts must be unlocked. ***'150cc: 'Much more faster then 100cc with a hard difficulty. Karts and bikes avaiable. Already unlocked. ***Mirror 150cc: Similar to 150cc but in mirrored tracks. Must be unlocked. ***Reverse 150cc: Similar to 150cc but the players must ride reversly. Must be unlocked. ***'200cc: 'Much more faster then 150cc with an expert difficulty. Karts and bikes avaiable. Must be unlocked. **'Team Grand Prix: 'Similar to GP but divised in teams. **Time Trial: Racing against the clock and against saved ghosts. **'VS: 'No GP. The settings can be changed. ***'Solo Race: 'Individual race. ***'Team Race: 'Race with divised teams. ***'Survival Race: 'Race with 3 balloons. When someone loses 3 balloons, they return to the checkpoint. ***'Coin Rush: 'Must win the first place and with the most coins. *'Battle: 'Battle with the other players. **'Coin Runners: 'Catch the most coins to win. **'Balloon Battle: 'Attack the most players from the other team to win. **'Bob-omb Battle: 'Attack the most players only with Bob-ombs to win. **'Shine Sprite Catchers: 'Stay with the Shine Sprite to win and escape from the other players. *'Mission Mode: 'Clear the missions if you can. *'2-3-4 Player: 'Multiplayer Mode **'Grand Prix ' **'Team Grand Prix **'VS' ***'Solo Race' ***'Team Race' ***'Survival Race' ***'Coin Rush' *'Battle' **'Coin Runners' **'Balloon Battle' **'Bob-omb Battle' **'Shine Sprite Battle' Characters/Partners Playable Characters Small Medium Large Unlockable Characters Small Medium Large Variable *Mii Vehicles Standard Vehicles Karts Bikes New Vehicles Karts Items Returning Items New Items Items from different countries Enemies Cups and Stages Each continent with 5 land has 5 streets. North-America * + means a crossroad. America Latina Europe Asia TBA Oceania TBA Africa Battle Stages Gallery Japanese Wallpaper MKWC.png|Japanese's Wallpaper Japanese Boxart MKWC.png|Japanese's Cover Screenshot2_MKWC.png|Grand Prix 1 Screenshot3_MKWC.png|Character Select Screenshot4_MKWC.png|Selecting a cup. Screenshot5_MKWC.png|Solo or Double Dash Mode Screenshot6_MKWC.png|The main menu Screenshot7_MKWC.png|The grand menu Screenshot1_MKWC.png Media TBA References to other games TBA Staff * (Creator) * * Category:Racing Games Category:Games by Yoshifraga97 Category:Mario (series) Category:Sam Station's Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Joint Projects Category:Mario Kart (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Kart Games